Azreal the Dragon
This page refers to the Sonic the Hedgehog character, Azreal the Dragon. For other uses of Azreal, see Azreal (disambiguation). Azreal the Dragon (アズレアル・ザ ・ドラッガﾝ Azurearu za Doraggan) is a 78 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian dragon and a member of the House of Mythos. He is the younger brother of Hydra and therefore the brother-in-law to Adalinda and the uncle of Garnett, Umber, Sapphire, Payne, Sepia, Shamrock, Ghost, Pine and Azure. Growing up, his best friend was Anubis the Jackal and the love of his life was Adalinda. Unfortunately, she was engaged to his brother and when he confessed his true feelings for her, Hydra was insulted and challenged Azreal to a fight to the death. Not wanting to kill his brother, Azreal fled the Mythsetia Veil. Though he was presumed to have been killed upon reaching the surface, Hydra banished him regardless. However, Azreal remains very much alive today, living in the Mystic Ruins near Station Square. During the course of his and Shadow's journey to rescue Azure, he reveals the possibility that he is actually Azure's father, though even he is not completely certain if it is true. When his nephew Umber became the new Chief of the Mythsetia Veil, Azreal's banishment was officially revoked and he was welcomed to return and even became interim Chief in Umber's absence. Physical description Azreal is a tall, bright red dragon with two long horns and golden hair. He has a large pair of wings that he often has wrapped around his shoulders under his long brown and blue coat and wears heavy boots with his claws poking out. His most notable feature is the scar on the left side of his face going over his lip and across his chest. He also carries a cane with a blade hidden inside. Personality Azreal is strong-willed, prideful and wise. As a child, Azreal was rather hot-headed and arrogant. He has a strong sense in doing what he believes to be right even if others disagree with him and will act up if innocents are being persecuted or treated unfairly and unlawfully. This was largely seen when he chose to defy tradition by announcing his intention to marry Adalinda, who had already been chosen by Hydra as his bride. Family is very important to him, as evident when he chose a self-imposed exile than fight and kill his own brother. During the course of his self-imposed exile, Azreal has become far calmer and often gives advice to Azure when she is troubled. He enjoys tea, especially oolong, and tends to his backyard garden. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Azreal is gifted in magical abilities from his bloodline. Azreal has the power to control fire and possesses a number of skills. Powers *'Fire manipulation:' From his Mythos heritage, Azreal inherited the ability to control the element of fire. He can create and control flames at will. **'White fire manipulation:' As an extension of his fire manipulation abilities, Azreal's fire burns a brilliant white and hotter and more intense than standard orange flames. **'Heat manipulation:' Azreal can generate, absorb and manipulate heat. **'Fire resistance:' Azreal is naturally resistant to fire and other high temperatures. **'Flame constructs:' Azreal create solid constructs out of his white fire such as weapons and tools. These constructs are solid, but retains a fire around them, which will burn anything they touch. Only individuals resistant to fire, such as Azreal himself, can hold the constructs without being burned. *'Flight:' With his large wings, Azreal is capable of achieving flight. He is very maneuverable, having easily been able to navigate through the dense fog that surrounds the Mythsetia Veil. If he used his fire powers, he could easily propel himself through the air at greater speeds. *'Enhanced durability:' Azreal's thick dragon scales provide him with enhanced durability, allowing him to withstand physical attacks that would normally cripple an average individual. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Azreal is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. *'Titan transformation:' Azreal potentially holds the same ability to enter a Titan transformation like the rest of his family. Presumably, he would become entirely made up of white flames, become invulnerable and receive a massive increase in his powers. Skills *'Swordsmanship:' Azreal is a capable swordsman, having become very adept at wielding the concealed blade within his cane. *'Extensive knowledge of Mythsetian culture:' Azreal displays an extensive knowledge of his people, the Mythsetians, and their culture. He was able to name all the surviving houses, their specific type of magic and family relic as well as name the important functions of structures on the Mythsetia Veil. *'Tea making:' Azreal developed an affinity for tea when he arrived on the surface and became very skilled at both growing tea leaves and breweing tea, his favorite being oolong. Weaknesses *'Water:' Because of his fire elemental alignment, Azreal can easily be rendered powerless with water. Equipment *'Bladed cane:' Azreal possesses a cane with a hidden blade concealed in the body. Trivia *Azreal the Dragon is another incarnation of the original Azreal. *He is the first Mythsetian to travel to the surface since the Great Purge. *His favorite tea is oolong. *Like the original Azreal, he sports a scar over his lip on the left side of his face but also has a scar over his chest, the latter of which is not shared among the other Azreals. *The blue scarf he wears around his neck originally belonged to Adalinda. *Due to his one night of intimacy with Adalinda, it is possible that he is Azure's biological father. *If Azreal were to have a Pokemon team, it wold consist of: **Charizard, to represent Azreal's species and fire powers. **Lilligant, to represent his love of gardening and tea. **Froslass, to represent his lost love, Adalinda. **Lucario, to represent his best friend, Anubis. **Haxorus, to represent his late brother, Hydra. **Victini, to represent his fire powers and his Chao, June. Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Good Category:Mythos Family Category:Characters with the same name as another character Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters